


(always) under pressure

by CrazyBichoLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad and Sweet, Sweet Sam Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Unrequited Crush, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBichoLady/pseuds/CrazyBichoLady
Summary: "His lil bro is smiling down at him with his whole face light up, brownish-green eyes and teeth like Dean is everything he needs.He smiles back. Sammy is the gift that keeps giving."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	(always) under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of something I wrote for a friend the other day. I wanted to post it since it's been a while I posted. 
> 
> Sam and Dean around 14/16 here, not actual underage action. They do pin for each other but not actually weecest here, folks. Sorry(?)  
> Nat x.

Dean just had one of the most goodamn awfull of days just today. He's dragging his feet throughout the rusty door of the 3rd motel room on the 66 road they had to stop by non-stop thanks their Dad and the rugarou's trail he's been chasing over a week now. He toes his combat boots off before his wornt ass hits the coffe table with a tud. He blows off a sigh with his head between hands, he truly feels at lost now that he is here. They barely have time to stop by a dinner, and that was yesterday. They made do with some PBHs Dean managed to snuggle off the last gas station. And that was yesterday night. Today he didn't nail the job he was supposed to get for this coupla days they get to stay in this shitty town, so they get (Sammy gets) to eat leftover of some leftovers mix he came up with and what's next? What's he gonna do when that's over too? What if their dad doesn't show up until then? What -  
A hand, cold over his worked up hot temple, lands softly. Dean looks up to Sammy's soft features, barely sharp lines around his rounded face yet, and just like that his cloudy head dissipates a little bit. His lil bro is smiling down at him with his whole face light up, brownish-green eyes and teeth like Dean is everything he needs.  
He smiles back. Sammy is the gift that keeps giving.  
"Hey shrimp"  
Sammy makes a face at the nickname (predictably and Dean loves it). His small hand travels down to Dean's check and stays there. The other hand lands quietly on his shoulder.  
Then his face gets closer and closer and for a moment Dean gets a weird panicking flutter on his belly, Sammy's breathing is too close, then his boy gets the softest lips on Dean’s forehead and his tainted skin is tingling for the contact, screaming at him more and wrong like two rabid dogs on a leash. Sammy’s pink lips part in a mouthy kiss. Dean thought he combusted and went to heaven, if that were possible. But people like him? Wicked, twisted big brothers who secretly wish for wicked things with their lil brother, they don't get to go there. He lost faith in heaven a long time ago anyway.   
When Sammy is done with him he looks at Dean’s eyes, as he always does, for his approval, timid but hopeful, so much lingering need in these innocent eyes that Dean has to cast his eyes away from them. Because if he doesn’t he’s gonna do something they’ll both regret later. He will never corrupt Sam like he is. He loves his little brother more than anything in this stupid world.  
So he just says ‘let’s get some dinner in that snack cript of yours’ and tickles Sam’s belly like he did when his baby brother was actually a baby, and Sam bitches about it like the lil bitch he still is and everything holds true and normal for them, at least for a while longer, Dean hopes not for the first time.


End file.
